


Pequeño Russian Rojo and The Illegal Contraband

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: Please don’t ask





	Pequeño Russian Rojo and The Illegal Contraband

Pequeño Russian Rojo and The  
Illegal Contraband 

 

One day Pequeño Russian Rojo was walking through town when a man who looked like John Wick asked her if she wanted money. She said, “SHER!”, then John Wick put her in a headlock and knocked her out. 

Pequeño Russian Rojo woke up in a very dense forest, with nobody in sight. She had a huge sack on her chest with a note on it that told her to take it across the US/Mexican border, then she would get paid. So, she opened the sack and looked inside. It was filled to the top with sugar. She decided she was delivering sugar to the US so they could make their pastries. Then, she remembered that her grandmother loved eat sugar with her nose because she said that her doctor said so. “I WILL GIVE ITH TO MY GRUMDMA!”, so she ran off towards the border…

About half way there, her husband called her. “Where are you? You’ve been gone for 5 days!”, Pequeño Russian Rojo threw her phone into the ocean. She thought the sugar was more important. She kept on running towards the border. 

She had made it. The border. A huge wall rose up in front of her. She had to climb it. She drew a hammer and sickle from her shoe and climbed the wall with the power of communism. When she reach the other side, she was very, very hungry. Probably because of the communism. She dunked her head into the sack of sugar and inhaled deeply. When she took her head out, her eyes were blood red. She felt like she was flying. Then, a border patrol coyote ran at her and yelled for her to stop. Pequeño Russian Rojo took a butter knife from her hair and threw it at the coyote it hit him in the foot and he just died. She ran toward her grandmother’s house screaming and tripping every 2 seconds. She dragged her body into her grandmother’s home and screeched for her. Her grandmother fell out of her room and happily grunted. Then, they stayed there on the floor for the next two days, slowly dying from crack addiction. 

The End


End file.
